Stealing Kisses
by RandomSerendipity
Summary: Dean walks into a bar expecting to unwind with a beer...until he gets invited into a beautiful vixen's hotel room. Rated M for strong sexual content and language. A smut/lemon one-shot!


**Authors Note**: Please be advised that this is a smut/lemon and contains themes and language of strong, sexual language as well as cursing. If this offends you, please do not read it! There is a reason it is rated "M"!

* * *

With the moon approaching, Dean settled himself into a quiet corner in a local bar. It was all the same to him – same unfamiliar places with people whom he'd never see again. He just hoped that tonight, he would not be interpreted by the accustomed sound of a ringing phone that meant danger everywhere he looked.

"Here's to you, Bobby!" Dean said out-loud as he swigged back a drink of beer. He felt alone and overwhelmed since Bobby's passing. Without the knowledge of his fallen confidant, he didn't know how to protect his brother – or perhaps he was just tired.

"I've never seen you before," a girl winked as she wiped the bottom of a glass with a rag. "I don't see a ring on that finger either!" She observed.

Instantly, Dean blinked his eyes in satisfaction. The woman's long brunette locks and crystal blue eyes made him have inappropriate thoughts of the eye candy in front of him. When she turned around to place the glass high on the shelf, he could feel his breath being taken away as she exposed the top of her barley there red thong.

"You work for tips?" He questioned in a sarcastic tone. Being sweet and subtle was hardly in his resume.

"Tanya," She winked as she ignored his question and poured him a shot of whiskey on the rocks.

"Dean," He simply stated as he swallowed the alcohol with a bitter taste. Laying cash on the table, he admired the woman again.

"I don't work for tips by the way, _Dean,_ not tonight…." She flirty bit her lip and grabbed a marker from under the counter. "Here is my room #. I get off at midnight," She said as she walked across the bar to tend to other customers.

Sipping the rest of his beer, Dean wondered if the woman was a demon or some sort of siren. Maybe she was an amazon, fairy, or even a shape-shifter. For once, the thought came to his mind – that maybe she was just an ordinary beautiful woman; working in a bar to support herself.

"Only one way to find out," Dean convinced himself as he left cash on the bar to head to his beloved car. He sat in the driver seat contemplating if he should trust her. What if it was a trap? He has been a hunter for most of his life and even more so, the hunted. With Cas not answering his calls, he knew he was flying solo on this mission.

Feeling the lust growing inside of him, Dean glanced at the clock on his phone. Taking in a heavy sigh, he wiped his eyes between his thumb and index finger. Inside his mind were endless thoughts. He deserved a night of pleasure since having to leave Lisa. Did he not? After all, he did his fair share of being selfless.

* * *

With his heart beating into his throat, he turned the knob in high anticipation. He could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins as he held one hand behind his back, clutching tightly to his salt-gun.

"Dean!" Tanya exclaimed as she seductively lay on the hotel bed exposing her fit body draped in a satin, sheer babydoll corset nightgown. Motioning her finger in a _come here_ motion, Dean gulped hard in his throat. "Come here," She growled. "I won't bite…" She whispered. With that, the temptation grew intensely inside of Dean as he moved forward and sat on the bed. "Hard…." She giggled.

"MMM!" He said as he felt the alcohol making him a little tipsy.

Tanya spread her legs apart and allowed Dean to rest on top of her as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Breathing in the scent of sandalwood and jasmine, he became intoxicated by the eye-candy in front of him (and maybe the alcohol, or hell even wanting to relieve the stress of trying to save the world every day).

"You're so beautiful!" He uttered as he ran a finger down her neck.

"And you are…" Tanya gripped the bottom of Dean's shirt tightly and threw it on the floor. Rubbing her hands down his chest, she growled. "Yummy!"

Gazing deep into her eyes for only a moment, Dean pressed his tongue hard into her mouth – as she quickly caught up to create a perfect rhythm. He pushed his weight onto her as she gripped the top of his jeans.

With the memory of Lisa in the back of his mind, Dean hesitated but nodded his head in a "no" position before continuing. He knew he could no longer dwell on what could have been.

Sensing his absence, Tanya shifted positions and gently nibbled on his ear. Letting out a surprised groan, he laid paralyzed in euphoria. Slowly moving down to his neck, she pushed her body onto him in a sensual fashion. She kissed down his chest, lingering on his belly button in a teasing motion. Reaching the top of his jeans, she licked the top of his right hip bone with a smirk. Dean allowed his body to move up in a begging fashion as Tanya threw the ripped jeans on the floor.

"Is this what you want?" She asked as she kissed around his swollen assets. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes as he felt her cherry lips around him.

"Oh!" He winched. Tanya let out a faint giggle as she felt Dean's fingers wrap around her brunette locks. She began to move vertically up and down on his cock. Feeling his pelvis softly grind on her lips, she began to move faster.

"You like that, don't you?" She looked up at him with seductive eyes. Gripping ahold of her hair tighter, he pressed himself aggressively inside of her mouth once again; giving her an answer. With the saliva dripping down her face, Tanya deep-throated his cock as he let out a satisfying grunt. With pleasure tears forming in her eyes, she felt him pulsing inside of her.

Containing himself, he suddenly sat up and lightly grabbed ahold of Tanya's body and placed her on her back.

"Your turn!" He said greedily as he grabbed her silky lingerie with his teeth. Feeling her body moisten, Tanya placed her finger in her mouth.

Dean kissed her lips vigorously before making his way down to her neck. Softly sucking as he held her tight, Tanya moved her hands carelessly all over his body. He pinched her rosy nipple between his fingers before nibbling lightly. Tanya let out a satisfying sigh as he circled her breast with his tongue.

Grinding her body on him, Dean kissed his way down to her dangling navel ring. Clinching it between his teeth, he felt himself harden.

"I always thought those were so sexy!" He complimented before continuing down her silhouette.

Making his way down to her clit, she let out a gulp as she braced herself for the pleasure ahead. Dean softly spread her lips apart and admired the woman in front of him. Running a finger on her pleasure button, he watched as Tanya breathed in desire.

Taking in the smell of her juices, Dean flicked his tongue over her clit. He made perfect circles as he felt her swell with desire.

"Oh yes!" She moaned in sensation as she grabbed his head in her hands. Pushing her hips back and forth in his mouth, she bucked her hips into his face.

Dean lightly sucked onto her clit for a minute before continuing to make circles. He then ran his tongue down into her honey hole and began to plunge it in and out of her.

"Don't stop!" She begged as she continued to buck into his face.

Feeling herself unhinging, she screamed in rapture as Dean rhythmically continued to tongue fuck her opening.

"OoO!" She gasped as she felt herself spilling inside of his mouth.

Feeling himself inflate from the foreplay, Dean introduced his cock inside of her.

"Yes!" She moaned in excitement.

Dean thrust inside as he placed his hand on the wall. Feeling the vibration between them, it tempted him to move harder and faster. Tanya screamed in pleasure as she felt her toes curling.

"Fuck me!" She begged. "Oh Dean!"

Flipping her onto her stomach, he grabbed ahold of her ass as leverage as he began to move in and out of her without holding back. Their bodies slammed together roughly. His tattoo on his chest shimmered on the wall as Tanya glanced at it and bit her lip.

"Yes!" She whined.

Dean could feel himself grow as he slid in and out of her tight pussy. Cupping one breast in his hand, we hungrily felt the sensation of Tanya taking over the rhythm. With each motion, he could feel the lubrication and chemistry between them.

The pair of them began to breathe heavy. Dean knew he was nearing his climax. Tanya could feel it too. She began to moan uncontrollably.

"OoO! Yes! Fuck me!" She windily yelled. "Dean!"

Letting out groans, Dean felt the blood rush.

"I'm about to…." Before Dean could finish his sentence, he spilled himself inside of her.

As soon as his body was able to move again, he laid down beside of Tanya. With sweat dripping down his brow, he tried to catch his breath. Tanya placed her head on his forearm and wrapped her arm around his chest.

"Best I've had in a long time," Tanya vaguely stated. Dean smiled in gratification.

Hearing the phone ring in the distance, he knew he must get back to his life now. Sam would always come first – especially before play.

"Thanks," He said as he hopped out of bed to dress.

"Anytime you're ever looking for a Southern Bell, you know where to find me," Tanya replied as she put herself under her covers. Seeing the perfect body disappear, he gave her a wink as he put on his leather jacket to head out the door.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I'm not sure if the one-shot is exactly where I wanted it to be but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!


End file.
